Veruca Gets Her Just Desserts
by BJ071992
Summary: Based on the 1971 film. Veruca has finally pushed her parents too far with her bratty behaviour and they've decided to give their daughter her just desserts. Rate and reviews are more than welcome :)


Henry Salt had been humiliated by his daughter, Veruca for the last time. After they had gotten out of the garbage chute, he grabbed Veruca by the arm and literally dragged her out of Wonka's chocolate factory.

"This is the last time that I EVER take you anywhere, Veruca!" he snarled at her

"I wanted that golden goose, Daddy!" Veruca shouted. "I WANTED IT!"

"How dare you behave in such an ill-mannered fashion, young lady!" Mr. Salt shouted back. "Your mother and I have pampered and spoiled you with every thing you've ever wanted! Jewellery, watches, handbags, shoes, the latest designer fashion and even your own make-up kit! Well, no more! As of right now, you are being punished!"

"I still want my feast with cream buns, donuts, fruit cake with no nuts and ten thousand tonnes of ice cream!" Veruca growled.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING A FEAST, VERUCA!" Mr Salt screamed, his face now redder than a tomato. "AFTER THE WAY YOU BEHAVED IN THE FACTORY, YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING! IN FACT, I HAVE VERY GOOD REASON TO GIVE ALL OF YOUR BELONGINGS TO LESS FORTUNATE CHILDREN WHO WOULD APPRECIATE IT MORE THAN YOU EVER HAVE!"

"Oh, and what did I do in the factory?!" Veruca retorted.

"Let's see." Her father continued. "You pushed and shoved that young Violet woman as we started touring the Chocolate Room, you demanded that you get me an Oompa Loompa, you whined and demanded a SECOND Gobstopper when you thought that Violet had two and don't even mention that atrocious performance you put on in that room where the golden geese's laid their eggs!"

"Violet is now a fat little blueberry!" Veruca said, smirked. "She deserved everything she ever got!"

That did it for Mr. Salt. He grabbed Veruca by her arm and started to smack her repeatedly across the bottom with his hand!

"OW!" Veruca yelled. "Daddy, stop! Stop hitting me!"

"It's about time you grew up, Veruca Salt!" he yelled back. "When we get home, you are going straight to your room and getting rid of every single designer handbag, shoes, clothes, jewellery and your precious little make-up kit because I'm going to donate it to charity!"

Veruca looked like someone had told her that they've discontinued her favourite brand of mink coats.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" she shouted.

"I CAN AND I WILL! YOU'VE GOTTEN AWAY WITH BEING A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT FOR FAR TOO LONG! OH AND I'M GOING TO BURN ALL OF YOUR MINK COATS INTO THE FIREPLACE BECAUSE YOU DON'T DESERVE THEM!"

Veruca went to slap her father, but managed to grab both of her wrists just in time.

"Don't you even DARE attempt to hit me, Veruca!" he shouted at her. "We are going to the bus stop and that's final!"

Mr. Salt dragged Veruca to the bus stop and waited for the bus to take them home.

* * *

Mrs. Henrietta Salt was in the kitchen when she heard Veruca and Henry loudly arguing with each other.

"YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING MY STUFF, DADDY!" Veruca yelled.

"GET UPSTAIRS AND GO STRAIGHT TO YOUR ROOM!" Mr. Salt yelled back.

Veruca stormed upstairs and soon enough, the door to her bedroom slammed shut.

"What on earth happened to you and Veruca, Henry?" Mrs. Salt asked. "You're both covered in garbage!"

"Henrietta, Veruca's behaviour at Wonka's factory was absolutely appalling!" Mr. Salt replied. "I've punished her and she's grounded until further notice. On top of that, she is getting rid of her belongings for me to give to children who would appreciate it more than Veruca!"

"Are you telling me that she's getting rid of the lot?"

Mr. Salt nodded his head, just as Veruca stormed back downstairs.

"I'M NOT GETTING RID OF MY STUFF AND THAT'S FINAL!" Veruca screamed at her father.

Mrs. Salt glared at her daughter and said, "I agree with your father, Veruca. You have done nothing but be a spoiled brat your entire life and even when we do give you what you want, it's never enough! Well now, you're getting your just desserts!"

For once, Veruca was lost for words.

"But...but..."

"Get the boxes, Henry." Mrs Salt ordered her husband.

"Right on it, Henrietta."

Veruca's parents then put all of her handbags, watches, jewellery, shoes, clothes, her stuffed teddy bears and her make-up kit into the empty moving boxes and putting them into the garage before locking the door.

"You can't do this to me!" Veruca sobbed.

"We just did, Veruca Salt!" Mr. Salt said to her. "Now, go to your room and stay there for the rest of the day!"

Veruca ran upstairs and threw herself on her bed, sobbing her heart out. If that's what her mother meant by 'just desserts', then that's what she got.


End file.
